


The Price of (Defying) Destiny

by carzla



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Spanking, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Cloud Strife, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Dressed/naked, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Fucking, Facials, Floor Licking, Frottage, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Misuse of Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Cloud Strife, Temperature Play, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Voyeurism, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: When Sephiroth rose from the dead for a third time, Cloud was resigned to yet another destined fight to the death. Thus, when Sephiroth proposed an alternative, Cloud took the deal with less hesitation than was probably circumspect. But if Fate would never allow Sephiroth to remain a mere memory, then they would just have to take a new path and make new memories instead.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 40
Kudos: 457





	The Price of (Defying) Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So, despite the title, this has nothing to do with the Remake and will not contain spoilers for it. The Remake _did_ influence title, but that's pretty much it.
> 
> Sephiroth/Cloud has been my FFVII OTP for the longest time, but this is the first time I've actually written smut for them. The fandom revival because of the Remake seemed like the perfect time to finally dip my writing brush back into this old fandom of mine and dabble in some smut... well, quite a lot of smut really. *eyes word count*
> 
> Lastly, because English is weird sometimes, "bimonthly" in this fic means "once in two months" instead of "twice a month". Because apparently, it can mean both.

Cloud bit down on his lower lip, trying his best to stifle the moan he could feel was working its way up his throat. He knew it would be a fruitless endeavor given enough time, but for now he was still loath to give up his reactions so readily to his nemesis. Even though he knew that his obstinate behavior was exactly what the other man enjoyed breaking, Cloud was unable to make himself give in.

He shuddered helplessly where he was lying on the cold stone floor of the basement of the villa that he’d bought long ago. A villa that had mostly been collecting dust until his recent decision to make use of it. It was the only place he could think of that was far enough away from any painful memories he had ( _his_ presence was, oft times, painful enough) and would not be subject to his friends’ well-intentioned but nonetheless prying questions.

(And oh, _would they pry_ if they ever caught wind of why he was visiting Costa del Sol with such uncharacteristic regularity.)

Nevertheless, he had never quite expected to end up in this position in any scenario (at least, not until recently, when he realized he should just leave his expectations far, far behind): naked, save for a thick, black leather collar cinched securely around his neck, lying with his face and chest pressed down against the cold stone, his knees bent to raise his ass high up into the air in a humiliatingly submissive pose that exposed his cock and hole. His wrists were bound to either of his ankles with leather cuffs, but were it not for another form of bondage currently holding him still, they could never hope to truly leash his mako-enhanced strength.

What was truly keeping him in place was the heavy presence in his mind, Sephiroth’s iron will coiling through his own.

It wasn’t a full takeover, because Sephiroth took great pleasure in witnessing Cloud’s true reactions to his deliberately calculated ministrations. Sephiroth wanted to – and had done so before – drown Cloud in pain and pleasure, wear away at Cloud’s resistance until Cloud submitted of his own accord, and he wanted to see it all happen, the slow but inexorable surrender of Cloud unto his will. All without any undue influence.

Cloud knew it was a game – when was it not between them? But he _had_ agreed to the terms all those months ago, and Sephiroth had abided by them thus far. So, he had continued their bimonthly… he was reluctant to use the word _“tryst”_ but really, they were sordid affairs. Just that the safety of the greater world was at stake at the same time. Perhaps this was all part of some strategic plan that Sephiroth had put in play for the long game, but Cloud had been tired of facing off against Sephiroth again and again in battle, when death seemed unable to stick to his enemy in any permanent fashion. Thus, when Sephiroth had returned for the third time, he hadn’t hesitated as long as he probably should’ve when Sephiroth appeared to be not looking for a fight this time around.

“ _Ah!_ ” he cried out as a jolt of electricity speared through him, jarring him out of his thoughts.

Cloud bit back down hard on his lip again, drawing blood this time as he struggled to hold back more cries. His hole was tingling with aftershocks from the electric jolt originating from the toy nestled inside of him. His hole was filled with a string of four fairly-sized beads and while it wasn’t the largest toy that Sephiroth had ever used on Cloud, it was probably one of Sephiroth’s favorites judging by how frequently Cloud found himself being at its mercy. The beads that made up the toy weren’t normal beads: they were a string of materia that had been formed from corrupted Lifestream – or so Sephiroth had informed him the very first time he’d used it on Cloud – and Sephiroth could control them however he wished with a thought, just as if he were casting magic.

His toes curled and his body shook as the beads began to vibrate inside of him. Pleasure consumed Cloud as his hole and prostate were stimulated, and Cloud had learned shortly after this arrangement with Sephiroth had begun that he had a particularly sensitive ass. His cock was dribbling copious amounts of pre-come, drops splashing onto the floor beneath him, and he was drawing closer and closer to the edge. Just as he thought he was about to fall over the precipice, the vibrations cut off.

He opened his mouth, about to fire off an insult to Sephiroth, when the toy turned ice cold, and his words were lost in a gasp. He squirmed as much as he was allowed to with Sephiroth’s hold over his body, his body instinctively humping forwards as if trying to get away from the biting cold inside of him. His hole fluttered around the beads, and Cloud tried to focus, tried to force the icy materia beads out with his ass even as he felt his skin flushing from humiliation at how he must look.

What a sight he must make, squirming uselessly on the floor, his hole clenching and loosening as he tried to expel the intrusion inside his ass. And all the while, Cloud could feel that he hadn’t lost his erection despite the discomfort and the pain. He was still hard and dripping, his body getting off on this twisted form of pleasure.

Then the cold was abruptly replaced with the heat of an inferno and Cloud cried out, hips jerking back and forth uncontrollably as his sensitive channel was taken from one extreme to another in a futile attempt at escape. It felt as if the beads had turned into white-hot coals, sitting heavily inside of him, burning him from inside out. Despite knowing it was useless, that his bondage would not be loosened so easily by brute physical strength, Cloud found his arms straining to jerk up, desperate to find respite. He simultaneously pushed against the presence in his mind, but Sephiroth was a solid, impenetrable wall, especially when Cloud was barely able to concentrate on undermining Sephiroth’s mental grip on his body with all the sensations pulsating through his frazzled nerves.

He sensed Sephiroth’s presence intensify, but before he could even attempt to put up a barrier between them (not that it would’ve held the other man back with how distracted Cloud was right now), he was assailed by a wave of dark satisfaction and desire – Sephiroth’s satisfaction and arousal at seeing him writhe on the ground, utterly at Sephiroth’s mercy. The flames of Sephiroth’s desire overwhelmed Cloud, wiping out the physical sensations he was feeling until it felt as if Sephiroth’s pleasure was his own. He whined at the intense assault, body going lax and eyes staring unseeingly at the stone floor, only able to experience whatever Sephiroth wanted him to feel – and oh, did it feel so damn _good_.

A part of him hated it, but the larger part of his mind was drowning in carnal bliss. Cloud was vaguely aware that his body was once again wound up and about to crest his peak and _fuck_ , he wanted it. He wanted this darkly pleasurable torment to end and be allowed to come with Sephiroth radiating satisfaction and approval at him.

“ _Please…_ ” he whimpered. “…Sephiroth…”

As abruptly as Sephiroth had overwhelmed his mind, the vast majority of his presence vanished just as swiftly, leaving behind only enough mental pressure to continue holding Cloud in place. Even the anal beads had returned to a quiescent state, only keeping his hole filled without any further stimulation. He couldn’t stop the disappointed and frustrated moan from escaping his lips as his orgasm was ripped out from under him yet another time.

“Sephiroth… _you…!_ ”

“Stubborn little puppet. You know the terms, Cloud. You’re not allowed to come until you’ve fully given yourself over to me, and you haven’t.”

Sephiroth’s sultry and faintly amused voice came from behind Cloud, where the bastard had been lounging in an armchair since the start. Although Cloud did not have a direct line of sight to his tormentor in his current position, he knew that Sephiroth was still fully dressed in his customary military leathers to highlight the power imbalance between the both of them. An imbalance that never seemed to be righted despite the number of times they’d clashed on the battlefield, and certainly not since they started this perverse arrangement.

“We have all the time in the world, puppet. I’m enjoying the view as it is.”

Of course the bastard was enjoying himself. Cloud was nicely laid out in front of Sephiroth with his stuffed hole exposed and his cock hanging heavy between his spread knees, the perfect picture of the submissive puppet that Sephiroth had always wanted. The only thing marring this image was how Cloud was still resisting Sephiroth for all he was worth, and refused to so easily fall into that subspace that Sephiroth desired of him. But he knew it was only a matter of time, and Sephiroth had a seemingly endless amount of patience after plotting for years in the Lifestream.

Cloud’s uncharitable thoughts about Sephiroth scattered as his enemy activated the anal beads once more and high intensity vibrations reverberated right on his prostate. Air was punched out of him in a long gasp at the suddenness before it devolved into a stream of moans. Fuck, the whole set up was getting to him, which was definitely Sephiroth’s intention. He hated being so exposed and yet, being so vulnerable in front of his archnemesis, willingly at that, was giving him an illicit thrill that made his cock leak just as much as the relentless stimulation to his prostate.

“You always look so good on your knees,” Sephiroth commented, his deep voice slithering into Cloud’s mind together with another pulse of insidious desire that made Cloud whimper softly.

Somehow, he found the ability to fire back a retort, shaky though his voice was. “…gonna make me… _nnghn_ … beg for… forgiveness… _hnngh_ … again?”

“Amongst other things, yes,” was Sephiroth smooth, unconcerned reply.

Then Cloud’s eyes were rolling back and his body went taunt as the materia beads sent a low but direct current of electricity straight into his prostate. Before he could recover, a second bolt of a higher voltage lanced through him, sizzling through all his nerves and overwhelming his entire system with sparking pain-pleasure. His muscles spasmed in time with each bolt of lightning spearing through him and his mouth had fallen open to let out embarrassingly pitched whines and whimpers. Through the unyielding electric assault, he could feel his balls draw up tight and it would definitely not be the first time he had come untouched from Sephiroth’s expertly controlled electrocution. Then everything went still once more.

This time, Cloud did not have the breath to protest even though he had been left hanging again. He could feel a vague sense of frustration from being denied orgasm, but it was taking a backseat for now as he tried to unscramble his overloaded brain. His mouth hung open, drool pooling on the cold floor beneath his cheek as he lay on the ground passively with his body feeling like an overstimulated and exposed nerve.

“No smart comments this time, Cloud?”

Cloud threw the mental equivalent of the middle finger at Sephiroth, still unable to find the energy to give a verbal reply. Sephiroth chuckled, having felt the sentiment, but was otherwise unfazed.

“Give in, my little puppet,” Sephiroth coaxed, voice like honeyed poison. “You’re so close to what we both want. Give in, and I’ll let you come.”

“ _Nnghn…_ ”

Cloud still wasn’t quite up to coherent verbalization, but he knew that Sephiroth could definitely feel his denial emanating from their mental link. Sephiroth affected a sigh that did nothing to hide the perverse delight that he was taking from Cloud’s continued obstinacy.

“Such a stubborn thing. It just makes watching you finally succumb that much sweeter.”

He heard the rasp of leather, felt a displacement of air, and then there were glove-clad fingers running a teasing line from the mid of his spine down to the crease of his ass, stopping just before they reached his rim. Cloud whimpered, hating and loving in equal measure how Sephiroth’s touch was better at crumbling his resolve than any toy ever could.

“You always did like it better when I took a more… hands-on approach.”

Cloud shivered as those fingers took to circling his rim. Sephiroth applied more pressure to his touch, rubbing the skin around Cloud’s stretched opening with intent. Cloud moaned as sensitive nerves were stimulated, pleasure suffusing his body and mind. His hips canted upwards, unable to stop himself from chasing Sephiroth’s firm caress, not even when Sephiroth chuckled at his desperate, wanton behavior.

“Desperate little puppet,” Sephiroth murmured. “Your body is begging so beautifully and yet your mind still persists in being willful.”

There was pressure bearing down on his stretched rim and then his breath was released in an explosive gasp as Sephiroth forced the tip of a gloved finger into his hole alongside the anal beads. His ass clenched down instinctively around the intrusions stuffing him full and Sephiroth laughed, a quiet but smug thing. Cloud flushed, knowing his body was betraying just how much he actually wanted Sephiroth.

“Your hole is so greedy, puppet, but so honest, just like your cock. It’s a shame you can’t see how wet you are, how much you’ve leaked onto the floor.”

A whine broke past his lips as Sephiroth roughly removed the finger penetrating his hole, only to flick another against the tender skin of his heavy balls. The sudden stimulation to his neglected sex was almost too much. But after so many trysts, Sephiroth knew just how hard he could play Cloud’s body to get Cloud to the edge but not across it. Cloud could only whimper weakly as Sephiroth’s touch drew away entirely and he was left an aching, aroused wreck on the floor.

“…please…”

“I know you can do better than that.”

Sephiroth’s voice came from a different direction this time, and Cloud’s eyes opened (when did he close them?) to find that there was a boot in front of his face now. Sephiroth had come around to better look at his puppet’s face, all the better to see those features as they crumbled under aroused desperation. Cloud knew that. He knew all of that. But he was already coming dangerously close to throwing his pride all away.

“Please,” he whimpered, using what little movement he was afforded to attempt to nuzzle Sephiroth’s boot.

“Use your words, Cloud. You know what to say.”

(In the end, he always submitted to Sephiroth, to his master. His god. _Always._ )

“…please… please let me come, _master…_ ”

“Good puppet.”

His master’s praise washed over him in a warm glow, and Cloud shuddered at the abrupt release of tension that came with letting go, with letting himself be led. A puppet on strings, but it was freedom of another sort, one that Cloud secretly craved. He arched up into Sephiroth’s touch as his master stroked a hand down his flank, worn leather caressing his naked skin. He moaned as hands came to grasp his asscheeks, massaging the firm globes briefly before fingers danced along the crease of his ass to rest on the toy keeping him open for his master’s use.

Cloud let out a litany of unrestrained moans as Sephiroth played with the beads, letting one pop out of his hole before shoving it roughly back in. His hole was worked over hard by Sephiroth’s ministrations until his master finally pulled the toy out completely. He whimpered at the empty feeling from his hole, almost as if it were gaping even though he knew that the beads weren’t big enough to cause his rim to gape. He needed his hole to be filled, he needed to be stuffed full so his mind could empty of other superfluous thoughts and concerns.

“Such a pretty little hole you have, puppet. You were just made to be used by me, weren’t you?”

“Yes, master… Please… _please use me_ … Let me come… _please…_ ”

“Since you asked so prettily, I’ll grant you your wish. Now, come here. On your hands and knees.”

Cloud wasn’t certain when it happened, but his master had unlinked the chains joining the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles together. With some difficulty, he moved stiff muscles that had been held in one position for too long so that he could push himself onto all fours. The movement caused momentary pain as his muscle protested, but that ebbed away quickly under his master’s projected praise. He crawled over to his master, who was now once again seated on the armchair, but this time, with his cock drawn out of his leathers. Cloud’s mouth watered at the sight, remembering all the times he had been impaled on that delicious large cock, the times he’d been made to choke on it and swallow all of his master’s seed.

He crawled between the vee of his master’s legs, blue eyes trained unblinkingly on his master’s cock. He wanted it so, so badly. Wanted to feel it in his mouth and down his throat. Wanted to feel it split his ass open, forcing his hole to conform to the shape of that dominating cock as it claimed him over and over again. But he couldn’t. Not yet. He had yet to be given permission.

“Good puppet. You listen so well now. Unlike before.”

“I’m sorry, master…”

Shame filled him as he thought of his previous behavior. He should never have opposed his master. He was made for Sephiroth, made to be used by his master.

“I will let you come, I promised you so. But you can only come if you manage to do so from getting your dirty little hole spanked. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master. Thank you, master.”

“Excellent. Now raise those hips.”

Sephiroth allowed Cloud to brace himself on his legs, and with his hips raised, Cloud’s face was planted right at his master’s crotch. Every breath he took, Cloud’s senses were flooded with the intoxicating dark musk of his master and it made him want even more. He wanted that mouth-watering cock in his mouth, filling him, _claiming_ him.

“Desperate slut. Since you want it so much, you can put your mouth to use.”

“Thank you, mas- _mmf!_ ”

Cloud choked as Sephiroth thrust his cock in without warning, but oh, the feeling of that velvety flesh between his lips at long last was enough to override any lingering discomfort. His master’s cock was an intoxicating drug, and Cloud was only too happy to glut himself on it. He was his master’s puppet, and Sephiroth could use all of Cloud’s holes as he wished.

“Mmm… Good boy. Remember, if you don’t come after ten hits, you’re not coming until I decide to give you another chance.”

Cloud nodded as best as he could with his mouth and throat fully occupied with Sephiroth’s cock. He felt one of his master’s hands pulling aside one of his cheeks to expose his twitching hole, and then he was rocked forwards onto the cock stuffing his throat full as the first hit landed sharply on top of his hole. His cry of pain was muffled by his master’s cock and he tried to brace himself for what was to come.

_Smack! Smack!_

Sephiroth landed another two quick but powerful hits in succession, and Cloud keened around the cock in his throat that seemed to grow larger as if stimulated by the vibrations he was producing. It hurt, but it also felt so, so good. His master was using him as a hole to be fucked, and he was getting off on being degraded and spanked like a dirty slut. His cock was so heavy and ready to burst, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come untouched, drunk on Sephiroth’s scent and high on the pain-pleasure from each spanking his vulnerable hole took.

“Beautiful. Hold yourself open for the rest of your spanking.”

Without letting up on his master’s cock, Cloud reached both his hands behind to grab his asscheeks at the order. His master shifted a hand to grip the back of his neck, pulling deliciously on his hair in the process as well as helping to steady his precariously perched body. Shamelessly, he pulled his cheeks apart to expose his now-throbbing hole and canted his ass even higher, wordlessly begging for the rest of his punishment.

“Good puppet.”

Cloud moaned at the praise, which broke into a muffled gasp as Sephiroth resumed his hard spanking. His master never held back with him, knowing exactly how much punishment his enhanced body could take. Sephiroth knew him inside out and delighted in proving to Cloud just how well he could use that knowledge, and Cloud reveled in being at the center of all that focused attention. When his master dealt a particularly brutal blow to Cloud’s sore hole, he was forced to take the full length of his master’s cock down his throat until Cloud’s lips and nose were pressed tight against his master’s groin. Tears sprung to his eyes at both the lash of pain and the sudden asphyxiation. But he could only try to get whatever amount of air he could through his nostrils as Sephiroth kept him in place with a firm hand.

His mind grew hazy as the effects of dwindling oxygen started to show, but still Cloud did not struggle, continuing to hold himself open for his hole to be abused. He was a docile little puppet for his master, and merely feeling his master’s enjoyment of his submission was making him feel so good. Just when he thought he might black out from the lack of air, he was pulled entirely off of his master’s cock. As he gasped in his first breath of sweet oxygen, Sephiroth landed a harsh blow to his tender hole at the same time.

Cloud screamed. The combined assault of the relief of being granted the right to breathe and the twisted pleasure of being spanked in such a degrading manner was too much for him as his cock spurted, untouched. Pleasure crashed through his body in an intensely overwhelming wave as he finally climaxed after being denied for what felt like hours. Despite orgasming, his master did not let up, spanking him through his orgasm. Each spank to his now oversensitive hole made him shake and cry out for mercy, but his master held him in place to receive his full punishment and not a single spank less. They both knew that Cloud was enjoying the overstimulation. Cloud’s insatiable cock continued to empty itself onto the cold stone, with more creamy fluid being pumped out with each hit he received.

His master only stopped when Cloud had received the full ten spankings to his dirty hole. By then, Cloud was mewling weakly, nerves buzzing too much to properly register whether he was in pain or in bliss. He could do nothing but let himself be maneuvered like a doll. His head was pulled back at a harsh angle so his master could see his dazed, tear-stained face, and through his still slightly teary eyes, he saw a sharp, satisfied smirk turn up the corners of Sephiroth’s lips. He smiled dopily up at his master, glad that Sephiroth was pleased with his performance.

“You’re such a desperate slut, boy. It only took five spanks to your dirty hole before you were coming like a fountain.”

Cloud flushed in embarrassment, but before he could say anything for himself, Sephiroth was speaking once more.

“Maybe next time we’ll be able to cut it down to three, hmm?”

Cloud groaned at the thought as a dark thrill shot through him. Would his master train him to come from having his hole spanked? Would he eventually be able to come with just one hard, well-aimed hit to his slutty hole? His throbbing hole twitched at his own dirty desires, and Cloud thought that he wanted it to happen, he wanted to be able to come from having his hole spanked just once.

His master chuckled, clearly having sensed his own filthy musings. Sephiroth caressed the side of his face gently and Cloud sighed happily. With his lips parted slightly, Sephiroth easily pressed in three of his gloved fingers and Cloud eagerly began suckling on them. It dawned on him that he was sucking on the fingers that had been responsible for his spanking, and he moaned softly, his spent cock twitching with renewed lust.

“Dirty boy. We’ll try that another day,” his master murmured, voice holding a dark promise that made Cloud shiver with anticipation. “For now, why don’t you be a good little puppet and clean up the mess you made, hmm?”

The moment his master pulled out his fingers from Cloud’s mouth, Cloud dropped to all fours. He looked at the puddle of his come for a moment, before lowering his face to the ground to slurp up his mess. He worked diligently and carefully, making sure to lick up every drop so that the floor was clean of his creamy mess. When he was done, he sat back on his haunches, hands behind him with his mouth open for his master to inspect. Sephiroth cast a critical eye over the floor and then at the pool of come in Cloud’s mouth.

“Swallow.”

Keeping his eyes locked on his master’s hypnotizing glowing, green ones, Cloud did as commanded, drinking down his dirty come. Then he opened his mouth once more, to show his master that he’d swallowed as ordered.

“Good puppet.”

Cloud glowed under the praise, feeling as if he were floating in the heavens. He mewled as he was pressed forwards once more by his master, until his mouth was mere inches from his master’s glistening, still-hard cock. His mouth watered immediately.

“Please, master… May I suck your cock?”

“Go ahead. You always did have the prettiest lips, especially when they’re wrapped around my cock.”

Permission given, Cloud fell eagerly onto his master’s cock, lips parting at once to begin servicing his master to the best of his ability. He suckled on the hot, turgid flesh, moaning at the taste and texture. He couldn’t get enough. Sephiroth always tasted exquisite, and whenever Cloud was allowed to taste his master’s seed, it was as if he were tasting ambrosia. He hoped he would get the chance today, and pulled out all the stops, lapping at the tip like a little kitten before swallowing the thick length down. He gagged a little, but it didn’t stop him from pushing himself further, knowing that his master liked it when Cloud’s throat fluttered helplessly around his cock. His master rumbled out a pleased moan that washed over Cloud like a smooth, sensual caress. It egged him on to work harder, to please his master even more. He swallowed convulsively around the length in his throat, pushing himself further down until finally, his master’s cock was fully sheathed in his throat once more. He looked up through his lashes at his master, seeking desperate approval.

“Pretty little puppet. This is where you should always be: on your knees, worshiping me.”

Cloud moaned in agreement, even as it got a little harder to breathe as his master’s cock swelled more.

“Shall I show you how you look? So pretty on your knees for me.”

His master did not wait for a reply and Cloud found himself blindsided by an image projected directly into his mind. He saw himself as Sephiroth saw him. He was on his knees, lips stretched obscenely wide around his master’s cock. His own glowing blue eyes were glazed over in lust as he looked up at his master, waiting for his master’s praise and enjoying every minute he was on his knees servicing his master. Cloud’s moan was muffled, but he both saw and felt himself shudder. It was a feedback loop of witnessing his own wanton behavior, feeling his own embarrassment (though nowhere near enough to get him to stop), and most importantly, feeling Sephiroth’s dark, lascivious satisfaction as it radiated across their bond.

It felt intensely voyeuristic to be seeing himself as Sephiroth saw him when he continued to service his master on his knees. Cloud felt the heft of his master’s cock as he sucked on the hot, velvety flesh, and at the same time, could see the look of immense concentration in his own features through Sephiroth’s projections. He watched his head bob up and down his master’s length, heard the sloppy, wet noises issued from his stretched mouth with each bob of his head, and tasted the slightly bitter but nonetheless exquisite taste of his master’s pre-come. He was awash in his own pleasure and the pleasure that Sephiroth was feeling from Cloud’s ministrations. Their minds curled around each other, Sephiroth’s mental presence becoming stronger but still taking care not to fully override Cloud’s own will. That mental touch was as powerful as physical touch when he saw, and then felt, his master’s gloved hand tangle in his blond hair.

Cloud applied himself even more eagerly to his task of performing fellatio, of worshiping his god on his knees as was his place. He bobbed faster but made sure that every time he went down, his master’s cock was fully sheathed in his ready, relaxed throat. Every time he pulled up until only the tip of that delicious cock was in his mouth, he suckled on the head and moaned at the burst of pre-come he would taste. Then he would repeat his actions, feeling pride and happiness whenever he could elicit a rumble of appreciation from his master. He knew he was drooling almost unbecomingly, his lips shiny with spit and pre-come, but he could feel that the wet, lewd squelch that was produced each time he swallowed down his master’s cock brought his master that much closer to the brink. His master liked seeing him become all wet and messy, and Cloud would do all that he could to please his master.

He knew he was doing things right when the grip in his hair became tighter, a slight loss of control from his usually composed master. He whined around the flesh in his mouth, conveying his own delight as well as his desire for Sephiroth to use him as he pleased.

“Good puppet,” his master praised, voice rougher than before.

It was all the warning he had before Sephiroth used the grip in his hair to direct him. Or rather, to use him as a convenient, warm hole to sate his lust.

Cloud went utterly limp as his master took control, pushing and pulling his head up and down the cock filling his orifice. He let himself be used like the puppet he was meant to be, a good little doll whose purpose was to be used by his master as he deemed fit. He moaned weakly as he watched in his mind’s eye how Sephiroth manhandled him brusquely, paying no care to Cloud’s comfort. But if anyone could see Cloud as he was now, they would know, like Cloud did, that he relished being used in this way. His eyes were glazed over in lust and adoration as he looked up at his master and willingly let his throat be abused.

He choked slightly when his master upped his pace, pulling Cloud’s face down as his master thrust his hips up. But the weak resistance of his body was nothing in the face of his master’s otherworldly strength. The more brutal pace was a sign that Sephiroth was close, and Cloud let himself sink further into that muzzy headspace that made his body pliant and malleable even as tears welled in his eyes from the assault. He wanted his master to use him to come, and it would be an honor to receive his master’s seed. A few more harsh thrusts later, Cloud found himself pressed tightly against his master’s groin and then the hot flesh in his mouth was pulsing rhythmically and he was swept away by the feeling of his master’s pleasure as Sephiroth found his release.

Sephiroth kept him still as jets of come emptied themselves down Cloud’s throat deep enough that he couldn’t taste it. He whimpered, and perhaps his thoughts were being projected to his master, for the next thing he knew, he was being pulled back along Sephiroth’s still pulsing shaft and then there was come flooding straight into his mouth. He moaned at the taste and then began suckling on the head of his master’s cock, wanting to draw out more of that uniquely delicious, creamy ambrosia. He gulped down Sephiroth’s come as best as he could not wanting to waste a single drop. Cloud knew he wouldn’t quite manage it, but he still tried his best, and it was an experience to once again see how wanton he looked sucking desperately on cock with surplus come dripping down his chin when he couldn’t swallow fast enough. When his master pulled him entirely off that gorgeous cock, he whined in protest but quietened immediately when his master’s fingers tightened warningly in his hair. He knelt in place, staring hungrily at his master’s cock as the last few spurts of Sephiroth’s come coated his cheeks instead. Seeing his face being branded by his master’s come like crude marks of ownership made Cloud shiver, and his now rock-hard cock blurted a long stream of pre-come while his well-spanked hole clenched with want.

The image of his debauched self slowly faded from his mind as Sephiroth’s hand moved from his hair to cup the side of his face. Cloud leaned into the touch, eyes closing as he felt his master’s pleasure towards him as a purr deep in his soul.

“Beautiful,” Sephiroth murmured silkily, a pleased smile on his face as he looked at Cloud. Cloud felt like he could kneel here forever, basking in his god’s attentions and praise.

All of a sudden, his eyes were snapping open as he gasped. His body jerked away slightly, but was ultimately held in place by his master’s will. He moaned as his master’s booted foot toyed with his swollen cock, smooth leather feeling harsher than usual on the extra sensitive skin of his leaking cock. Sephiroth’s boot languidly glided up and down the underside of Cloud’s erection and he was helpless to do anything but moan and shake at the teasing torture, torn between getting away from the overwhelming sensations but wanting how it drove him that much closer to his climax as well.

“You became aroused from sucking my cock, didn’t you, boy?”

“Ye- yes, mas- _ah!_ Master… _nngh!_ ”

“Did you enjoy servicing me that much, hmm?”

“Yes, master… Always…”

Feeling his master’s stark pleasure from his answer was almost Cloud’s undoing, but by some miracle, he did not come.

“Good boy. Do you want to come again?”

Cloud scarcely dared to believe his luck. While his master rewarded him with orgasms, they were usually hard earned. There had to be some sort of a catch, but he did want to come again. He threw caution into the wind.

“Yes, please.”

“Then you will come like this.”

Cloud gasped as his master’s boot applied just a little more pressure to his cock to highlight his point that Cloud was to come against Sephiroth’s boot, rutting like an animal.

“Thank you, master.”

He rolled his hips tentatively, testing out his range of movement. When he realized that as long as he was moving his body to rut against Sephiroth’s leg, he had free reign of his body, Cloud sped up his movements. He ground down against the supple leather, gasping at the harsh bite of overstimulation that contrasted with the sting of humiliation at the obscene picture he must make. But he could feel the pleased curl of his master’s thoughts as he rutted at Sephiroth’s feet and he was unable to resist the allure of his master’s approval. Cloud chased his orgasm mindlessly, panting open-mouthed as he rubbed his cock against Sephiroth’s boot, leaning his body entirely against his master’s leg to gain better leverage. Leather caressed his naked body with each sinuous movement of his lustful body and he moaned from the friction to his cock and nipples.

“So beautifully desperate,” his master purred.

Cloud shuddered as the deep voice of his master washed over him, a form of pleasure all on its own. He wouldn’t be really surprised if he could come from just listening to his master speak. He rubbed himself more frantically against Sephiroth, the glide becoming smoother as more of his pre-come coated dark leather, leaving behind glistening streaks, evidence of his passion and arousal. If he were in any other state of mind, Cloud was sure he’d be thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior. But as it were, he had no other thought except to find completion.

“Look at me, puppet.”

Cloud complied immediately, lifting his head up to look up into his master’s eyes. He was immediately lost in the depths of those cat-like, emerald eyes. His master’s pupils were dilated, dark with arousal, and Cloud was gratified to know that it was because of him. A smile that looked almost fond curled the edges of Sephiroth’s lips.

“Come for me, my puppet… _my Cloud._ ”

He felt that order down to his very core. The command reverberated in his mind and penetrated down to his very bones with the force of Sephiroth’s indomitable will powering it. The use of his name hit him especially hard. It left him even more helpless under Sephiroth’s voice and Cloud could only respond as his god had commanded. His orgasm broke like a wave and cascaded over his trembling body, igniting what felt like every single pleasure nerve in his body. The flood of ecstasy felt endless, explosive in the way they’d taken over all of his senses instantly at the moment of release, rendering him entirely helpless to do anything but _feel_. His vision was overtaken entirely by an infinite, shimmering green and Cloud lost awareness of the rest of the world around him. The only thing that mattered was Sephiroth – the way he could feel his god’s approval towards him and the pleasure that his god had bestowed upon him.

But even as Cloud began to surface from the depths of his orgasm-dazed mind, the pleasure was slow to leave him. Languid, sensual waves of bliss continued to sweep through his mind and body, keeping him in a pleasurable haze for long minutes. He was enveloped in sensual warmth as his mind relaxed against the feel of Sephiroth’s mental presence surrounding him entirely. There were no thoughts of resistance, and the more he burrowed towards Sephiroth’s presence, the more pleasurable it felt. Cloud felt pleasantly, _blissfully light_ , like he was floating free, only tethered to his master to prevent him from getting lost in his head. But it was a tether he sought and was more than glad to be bound in this way.

A paradox of freedom and captivity, but one he found solace in.

When Cloud eventually resurfaced from the state of rapture he’d been happily submerged in, it was to fingers carding gently through his golden locks, allowing him to slowly awaken from what felt like a long slumber. His body was utterly relaxed, no hint of tension in any of his muscles. It took much of his concentration to muster up a response that wasn’t snuggling back down into that perfect mental embrace.

He tilted his head into his master’s touch, blinking open his heavy lids to look up at his master. He felt a tingle of warmth down his spine at the expression on his master’s face – smug but also strangely adoring.

“Master…?” he slurred out, tongue still feeling heavy and throat slightly sore.

“Good boy. You always look so pretty lost in your climax.”

Cloud felt himself flush, this time, in part, with happiness even though embarrassment still played a healthy part in it. He would probably never get used to Sephiroth’s somewhat formal way of speaking when it pertained to sexual acts. Then he blinked, belatedly realizing that his master’s face was a lot closer to his than expected. It was then that he became conscious of the fact that he was no longer kneeling on the floor by his master’s feet. Instead, he was now curled up in Sephiroth’s lap, his head resting against Sephiroth’s shoulder. He froze, unsure of how he should react as he’d never found himself in such a position before.

“Relax, Cloud,” his master murmured, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Cloud couldn’t abort the instinctive shiver at the use of his name once again, but after that, his taut muscles slowly released their tension as he consciously made himself wind down. He was, however, unable to stop the flood of heat to his cheeks, knowing that he must be turning red with awkwardness right now.

But he truly did not know how he should act. Never had Sephiroth treated him this way, not in all of their extremely varied sexual escapades over the past few months. It was probably just like Sephiroth to keep him on his toes and shake things up whenever Cloud thought he knew what to expect. But he was also getting closer to losing his current headspace and he wasn’t certain that it would be a good thing with all the uncertainties.

“Hush, there’s no need to worry.”

“Master? I…”

“Shall we try something new? I think you would look exquisite riding me.”

While this was still a deviation from past experiences, because Sephiroth had never let him be in so obvious a position where Cloud could potentially be in control, it was at least somewhat familiar in contrast to the strangely tender way he was currently being treated. With just the slightest hesitance, Cloud repositioned himself so he was now perched astride Sephiroth’s thighs, hands resting on Sephiroth’s shoulders to maintain his balance. He ended up looking down at his master’s face, and it was as odd as it was thrilling. He relaxed a little more as his master’s hands took to wandering up and down his nude body, gasping as one of his nipples was teased between leather-covered fingers.

Sparks of pleasure ignited from the bud of flesh that his master was expertly stimulating, alternating between light, teasing pressure and harsher flicks. It thoroughly distracted Cloud from Sephiroth’s other wandering hand, until he sensed pressure against his empty hole. It was all the warning he got before two fingers penetrated him to the knuckle, the way eased by lubricant even though Cloud, for the life of him, could not remember where Sephiroth had even placed the tube.

He cried out, throwing his head back at the twin points of stimulus creating pleasant shocks to his system. Then he was squirming between the two points of pleasure, alternating between pressing back against the fingers in his ass and arching into the touch of the fingers toying with his nipple. His neglected hole was feeling even more sensitive than usual, possibly a result of having been spanked good and hard a while prior. Every touch seemed to burn hotter than Ifrit’s flames, and before long, Cloud was thrusting his hips back on to his master’s fingers in wild abandon and his master was letting him do so with an indulgent smirk on his lips.

“Does it feel good, Cloud?”

“ _Nnngh…_ Yes, master. Feels… _oooh…_ so good… Want more… _please…_ ”

“Since you asked so politely…”

Cloud was unable to stop a disappointed moan when his master pulled out his fingers entirely, and only refrained from chasing those fingers because of his master’s will holding his body still. But he was not left hanging for long when he felt a bigger blunt pressure pressing against his loosened rim. With a moan of anticipation, he arched into the touch and cried out as his hole was breached once again by more of Sephiroth’s slick fingers.

This time however, Sephiroth held him in place despite his pleading, and only fed his hungry hole the tips of three of his fingers. His master played with his rim, stretching it out as he spread his fingers apart and then letting it flutter close as the fingers retreated. Cloud whined and whimpered at the teasing, but could do nothing but accept the teasing torment inflicted upon him.

“Good boy. You’ll take what I give you, won’t you?”

“Master… please… more… Need more…”

“Greedy little thing. I _am_ giving you more.”

Cloud tried to put into words what he really meant, that he wanted all three fingers filling him to the brim and not just the teasing taster he was being treated to. But even this teasing was periodically shorting out his brain and making it hard to gather his thoughts to formulate a lengthier explanation, and he could only plead incoherently.

Then air was being punched out of him as his master finally thrust all three fingers deep inside his ass and struck his prostate head on. He collapsed, boneless, against his master’s chest as his insides proceeded to be drilled by Sephiroth’s skillful fingers, every sharp thrust landing unerringly against his prostate. His voice spilled out of him in uncontrolled moans and undignified mewls as he was assaulted with incessant pleasure.

When it got close to being almost too much, and Cloud was sure he was going to topple over the precipice into yet another orgasm, his master drew his fingers out of his hole, only to use them to trace around the hypersensitive skin of his twitching, stretched out rim. He whimpered at the loss of intense stimulation, but then his master was manhandling him again. Sephiroth guided him back up onto his knees and into a squatting position. This time, when he felt a hot presence against his hole, Cloud knew immediately that it was his master’s cock. He tried to angle his hips down further, but was unable to move even the slightest millimetre.

“Not yet, my puppet. Tell me, what do you want?”

“You, master. Want you, please!” he responded immediately. The blunt heat against his hole but just out of reach of what he wanted was torture. He wanted to feel himself being split open, to be filled to his very limits by his master’s hard cock.

“Beg for it, puppet.”

“Please, master. Please fuck me.”

Dark delight danced in his master’s deep green eyes, and Cloud knew even before Sephiroth spoke that it wouldn’t be enough.

“You can do better, can’t you?”

“Please master, I need you. Need your cock filling up my needy hole. It’s so empty, _please!_ Please, master… _pleasepleaseplease!_ ”

“Very well. Ask and you shall receive.”

Cloud’s eyes rolled back in his head as he was unceremoniously shoved down. Sephiroth’s cock finally pushed past his rim and breached his hole in one relentless, endless slide, stretching him wide open and filling him up to the brim. At the same time, Sephiroth flooded Cloud’s mind with his own pleasure and Cloud was drowning under the dual sensations of penetrating and being penetrated and the exquisite heat and bliss both actions produced. He keened as he ejaculated from the sheer pleasure overload, his cock producing a veritable fountain of come to coat his own chest and his master’s.

His voice cracked on a wail when his master started to thrust up into his oversensitive hole, uncaring that Cloud was caught in the throes of orgasm and every one of his nerve endings were electrified. He could only clutch his master’s shoulders tightly and hang on for the ride. He was bounced up and down Sephiroth’s cock, every slick slide further heightening the already overwhelming pleasure that was shooting up his spine and inflaming all of his senses. To make matters worse, he was still privy to Sephiroth’s pleasure as if it were his own. He could feel the tight heat surrounding his master’s length as if it were happening to him as well, could sense each rhythmic clench of his ass around his master’s cock. Cloud was already sensitized by his own orgasm, and the continued resonance of Sephiroth’s mind with his own was too much for him to handle. But there was no way to fight Sephiroth when his defenses were already non-existent and his mind was too beleaguered to muster up even the slightest protective response.

Cloud was surrounded by heat, filled by passion, thoroughly inundated by pure _sensation_ and _Sephiroth_. There was no escape; he could only let himself be utterly consumed by the pleasure burning him from inside out.

He didn’t know how long it was before he managed to gasp out a broken plea, _“…too much… please…_ ”

Gradually, he felt his head begin to clear, the overload of sensation ebbing away until he was no longer smothered by Sephiroth’s mind. With that reprieve, Cloud was finally able to discern what he was feeling. Yes, he was still overly sensitive, and every thrust into his well-used hole was skating along the edge of pleasurable pain. But it was no longer as all-consuming, no longer as overpowering such that he couldn’t discern which way was up or down, what was _Cloud_ instead of _Sephiroth._

“You’re always so delightfully responsive, Cloud.”

He blinked open his eyes, and it took a moment before his gaze focused on his master’s face, closer to his own than they’d ever been. Close enough to kiss if he thought that that was what his master desired.

(But no, they’d never kissed, not once.)

“Master,” he breathed out, voice hardly louder than a whisper from all the abuse his vocal chords had been put through.

He didn’t know what it was that his master was looking for in him when Sephiroth could easily infiltrate his mind to get whatever answers he sought. But Cloud was still unable to do anything else but stare back into those hypnotizing, otherworldly eyes. Sephiroth had always been untouchable, and his eyes were proof of his _otherness_ , and yet, they were beautiful, verdant pools that Cloud could lose himself in even without the presence of their bond amplifying their effect.

Then Sephiroth blinked, and the trance shattered.

“Ride me,” Sephiroth ordered.

Cloud was left momentarily reeling at the sudden change, but it was not something entirely unexpected. Regardless of the strange moments that peppered today’s encounter, reverting to sex was exactly what their arrangement was about. On autopilot, Cloud did as he was commanded. He used his hands, which were still settled on Sephiroth’s shoulders, to push himself into a position better suited for his purposes and then began rocking himself in the cradle of Sephiroth’s lap. His master gripped his hips more firmly, fingers digging into his skin until Cloud was certain they would leave bruises that would last for some time even with mako-enhanced healing, but other than that, Sephiroth left it entirely in Cloud’s hands.

So, Cloud took the opportunity to experiment a little. He alternated between grinding himself down onto his master’s lap and bouncing on that thick length buried inside of his ass. When he found the right angle that made his master’s cockhead hit his prostate dead-on with every downward stroke, he began fucking himself on Sephiroth’s cock in earnest, chasing that blindingly hot burst of pleasure whenever his sweet spot was stimulated.

It was the first time he felt that he was taking his pleasure from his master, and while it left him with feelings of uncertainty, there was a part of him that did not mind.

(A part of him minded. But for different reasons. A part that was swiftly returning to the forefront of his psyche.)

“Sephiroth… what… what are you… _hnngh…_ do- _ahnn…_ doing?” Cloud demanded.

After making his deal with Sephiroth, it hadn’t taken long for him to fall into a certain mindset so that he could fulfill his end of the bargain with Sephiroth. Cloud had had experience with creating almost another persona for himself, even if the first go around was unintentional on his part. Nevertheless, that experience had proved ironically useful when this had all begun. It had been rather disturbingly easy to fashion another persona but he tried not to think about it too much. When he fell into that particular state of mind that he’d created to allow himself to willingly become Sephiroth’s desired puppet, he could tell himself (lie to himself, but well, nobody else needed to know that) that it wasn’t truly what he wanted. Sephiroth had probably noticed, but the bastard hadn’t said a thing, and Cloud had figured that Sephiroth was satisfied as long as he got to own Cloud in some way.

So Sephiroth had never acted this bizarrely, and certainly had never intentionally tried to draw Cloud back out in the middle of sex. Cloud hated it when Sephiroth gave him unpleasant surprises, even if this one was less deadly than usual.

The man in question smiled, no, _smirked_ , at him. “Excellent, it worked. Hello, Cloud.”

“Get… _nnghn…_ to the point!”

If anything, his impatience made Sephiroth’s already smug expression become even more so. The infuriating bastard.

“I want to see _you_ fall apart, Cloud.”

With his inflection, it was abundantly clear to Cloud that Sephiroth meant Cloud himself, and not the facsimile that reflected a part of his true desires, but was not truly _Cloud._ What he didn’t understand was why Sephiroth wanted this now. Yes, he knew Sephiroth enjoyed seeing him finally give in to him. But Sephiroth had never expressed a desire to have anything more than a subservient puppet in Cloud. Sephiroth never felt he had an equal, and had never wanted one as far as Cloud knew. Even having struck him down thrice by now, Sephiroth never seemed to have learned to stop underestimating Cloud.

Yet this time around, Sephiroth _had_ wanted something quite drastically different from the very beginning.

“You won’t!” he spat out, all his muscles tensing up in a fight or flight response.

Cloud had frozen mid-movement, and it was then when Sephiroth exerted physical force to slam him the rest of the way down so that Sephiroth’s cock once again filled him to the brim. He cried out at the sudden movement, and was unable to bite back a moan as sparks of pleasure ignited in him with the almost-violent abuse to his prostate. Then Sephiroth was pounding up into his ass, hands firmly clamped onto Cloud’s hip to keep him in place.

“Won’t I? Let’s see, shall we?”

Cloud fought tooth and nail against the onslaught of pleasure that Sephiroth was driving into his body. A part of him wondered why Sephiroth wasn’t just exerting his will to hold him still, but he quickly attributed it to Sephiroth underestimating him once again. Cloud clawed at the hands keeping him in Sephiroth’s lap even as he was unable to stop feeling the intense, and not at all unpleasant (much to his chagrin), sensations from his enemy’s cock ravaging his hole. When that proved ineffective, he pushed Sephiroth’s leather coat further open and raked his nails sharply down the bare skin he could find.

Sephiroth hissed. But when Cloud caught sight of his expression, Sephiroth’s features were twisted in a savage, pleased smile.

“That’s it, Cloud. Fight me. Struggle against me… and then, surrender to me.”

“Never!”

It felt more like a fight than it did sex. Even so, no matter how hard he rebelled against the idea, Cloud was most definitely getting closer to yet another climax. This had never happened since their arrangement began, and Cloud did not want to find out what would happen if he lost himself like this.

(There would be no more lying to himself, no more running away. Not if he came on Sephiroth’s cock while being completely lucid, while he was _Cloud Strife_.)

His struggles were a double-edged sword. Even as he disrupted Sephiroth’s rhythm, Sephiroth’s retaliation came swiftly, almost as if he were wielding Masamune. Cloud gasped as Sephiroth pinched his nipple sharply in revenge for managing to twist himself off of Sephiroth’s cock. He had a moment of disorientation as the world around him warped, and then he was landing on his back on a bed with Sephiroth above him, single black wing flared wide.

Sephiroth did not wait for him to get his bearings, hitching Cloud’s legs up swiftly so that he could slide right back into Cloud’s awaiting hole. Cloud hated the sound that left his lips as his hole greedily welcomed Sephiroth’s intrusion, hated how he was instinctively clenching down on that thick, hot length as if trying to keep it impaled deep within him. He took that annoyance at himself and turned it onto Sephiroth. Cloud reached up past Sephiroth’s shoulder with one hand, buried them in the feathers of Sephiroth’s manifested wing and _tugged. Hard._

The growl that Sephiroth emitted was animalistic, and his grip on Cloud would have crushed bone if not for his enhancements. Cloud stared back defiantly at Sephiroth’s narrowed gaze, yanking at another handful of feathers even as it made Sephiroth pound even harder into his ass. He was definitely getting into it, and although he knew he would hate himself for coming on his enemy’s cock, Cloud couldn’t stop himself from further agitating Sephiroth. Not even when all it served was to rile both of them up and draw them both closer and closer to the height of white-hot pleasure.

He dearly wanted to see Sephiroth’s composure crack. Not once had Sephiroth lost his air of smug superiority in their prior encounters even as he emptied himself into Cloud’s ass or mouth. He wanted to wreck Sephiroth’s arrogant poise, bring him crashing down from his pedestal and into the dirt like everyone else, even if it guaranteed mutually assured destruction.

It would be bloody, but _glorious_.

Cloud eventually found himself bent double, his knees by his ears and his hands immobilised above his head in Sephiroth’s bone-crushingly tight hold. At this angle, Sephiroth was able to reach even deeper and Cloud felt fuller than ever. With Sephiroth still wearing his signature leather coat, that still outstretched wing and the buzz of their mental connection, Cloud was completely surrounded by and filled with everything Sephiroth. To his own gratification, Sephiroth _did_ look far more disheveled and less untouchably divine, but he was still an unfairly gorgeous sight all the same. But he had succeeded in his desire to ruffle Sephiroth’s feathers – literally at moments – and despite losing the fight for now, he was inordinately pleased with himself.

Sephiroth, interestingly enough, did not look as annoyed as Cloud would’ve expected. There was still a slightly amused smile playing against his lips, but with his long silver hair in disarray and his skin bearing red scratches from Cloud’s nails, Cloud could resist the urge to punch him. For now.

But as expected of a master tactician, Sephiroth did not give Cloud an opportunity to devise a comeback. His hole was plundered mercilessly, and held immobile as he was now, Cloud could do nothing but lie there and take what he was given even as it edged the line of pain and pleasure as these encounters were wont to do. His renewed vulnerability at Sephiroth’s hands when he was fully present as Cloud Strife only intensified the passionate heat building between them and he was soon crying out in ecstasy. It would be easy to resent how Sephiroth seemed to excel at anything he put his mind to, but Cloud was finding it really, _really_ difficult to hate just how well Sephiroth could fuck him into incoherency.

“Beautiful.”

Cloud choked on a cry as that one word was infused with the power of Sephiroth’s will. Sephiroth’s mind surged forward into Cloud’s as the man’s cock thrust deep inside Cloud’s ass. The timing of both actions was impeccable and Cloud once again found himself engulfed in Sephiroth’s mind. But this time, he could feel the resonance of truth in Sephiroth’s praise for _himself_ and not for the submissive facsimile he’d crafted.

It was more devastating than being impaled on Masamune.

_My beautiful Cloud._

“Wha- Seph…?”

_Let go, Cloud._

Cloud did.

He came apart cocooned in Sephiroth’s physical and mental embrace. Intense pleasure exploded from his core like a supernova and it was all he could feel aside from Sephiroth’s constant, steadfast presence. Subconsciously, he clung to his anchor amidst the riot of sensations buffeting him, until all he knew was pleasure and Sephiroth.

(His Sephiroth.)

* * *

When Cloud was next aware of himself, he was lying in bed and aside for a residual twinge from his ass, nothing else hurt. He kept his eyes resolutely shut as he took stock of the rest of himself. The leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles were gone, as was the collar, which was surprising, given that it was only day one of these week-long affairs. He did not feel any lingering stickiness on any part of his body, signifying that he’d been wiped clean at some point. The consistent mental hum that signified his unfortunate connection with Sephiroth was back at its usual background noise level, meaning that Sephiroth was no longer using it to invade Cloud’s mind. Usually, that meant that his archnemesis had disappeared to wherever he went when they weren’t having their rendezvouses in Costa del Sol.

So, it was rather inexplicable that there was, undeniably, a firm, warm body spooning him no matter how hard Cloud tried to convince himself that there wasn’t. Because it could only be _Sephiroth_. Adding to the surrealness of it all was that Sephiroth still had his solitary wing manifested, and it was draped over Cloud almost protectively. Cloud didn’t even need to open his eyes – although he had, reluctantly – to be able to tell. He was now well aware of how feathers felt like resting on his skin, particularly Sephiroth’s.

Sephiroth did not cuddle. He did not, and had never done so. So, for the love of the Planet, why was he doing it _now?_

It was also disconcertingly _comfortable_ to lie here with his archnemesis, and that more than anything else prompted Cloud to extricate himself from Sephiroth’s loose hold on him.

“What the hell, Sephiroth?” he demanded as he turned himself around to look the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth was lying on his side, his head propped up by a hand as he lazily took in Cloud’s countenance. He had also, at some point, shed his signature long coat and was bare-chested, even though he still kept his leather pants on. Sephiroth looked exceptionally at ease, and _definitely_ like he’d just gotten laid. In other words, Sephiroth looked unfairly sexy, and entirely too inviting. Cloud had the wild thought that ShinRa would’ve raked in gil by the millions if they’d managed to convince Sephiroth to pose for a pin-up poster back in the day. Dismissing that frivolous and highly inappropriate thought, Cloud otherwise refused to let himself react to that as he attempted to set the other man on fire with sheer force of will.

“Would you like to be more specific?”

“Why did you… what do you think… Why all _this?_ ” Cloud was at a loss for words to truly express himself, and gestured jerkily with a hand between them, hoping that it would convey what words failed him.

Sephiroth shrugged, the gesture maddeningly elegant and unconcerned. “I wanted to try something different.”

“This was _not_ the deal.”

“The agreement was for you to give yourself over to me. To do whatever I desired of you,” Sephiroth corrected evenly. “Today, I decided I wanted to see _you_.”

Cloud bristled impotently, because Sephiroth was right. There had never been much specifics to the bargain between them, other than Cloud getting Sephiroth’s word that he would not hunt down any of his friends and would not actively attempt to end the world in any possible manner, be it via poisoning the Lifestream, summoning Meteor, or anything equally dastardly in between. He had been more concerned about the continued survival of all those he cared for rather than setting limits on what he would or would not do when it came to sex with Sephiroth.

Hindsight was, as always, 20/20.

“ _Don’t_ do it again.”

The words had barely been given voice before Cloud found himself pinned down against the sheets, Sephiroth hovering over him with narrowed green eyes.

“Do not overstep, Cloud,” Sephiroth purred. His deep voice was incongruously calm and all the more forbidding for it. “You are not the one in the position to make demands. Or have you forgotten what is at stake? It would be my pleasure to refresh your memory.”

“…I understand,” Cloud bit out, lowering his gaze so he did not have to look at those satisfied, cat-like eyes. He determinedly ignored the zing of heat that ran down his spine at how _fast_ Sephiroth had had him pinned.

“Good.”

Then his eyes were snapping up to meet Sephiroth’s as the other man brought one of Cloud’s hands to his lips and planted a soft, delicate kiss on Cloud’s knuckles. With that as his parting gesture, Sephiroth disappeared in the space between the blink of an eye, leaving behind only a soft, black feather on the sheets and a frozen, flabbergasted Cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo if anyone felt instances of mood whiplash - like Cloud did - I'm sorry. Because I deviated from my planned outline when Sephiroth decided abruptly that he wanted to switch things up. Even though I'm the author, I have _no idea_ what Sephiroth was truly thinking. This fic was honestly meant to be straight-up porn (and not this lengthy - but I'm resigned by past experience that my PWPs will _always_ exceed the length that I originally envisioned), but some feels snuck their way in, and made writing this a roller-coaster ride for both Cloud _and_ me. Thanks for that, Seph.
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
